


Crowd Surfing

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Concert, F/F, For a Friend, Steps, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Komaru Naegi's birthday, she drags Toko Fukawa to her new favourite band's concert. Things don't go as planned. Semi-songfic, kinda, I guess.





	Crowd Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kerra!! I know it's late, but I hope it's good nonetheless!

Toko Fukawa did not want to wake up at five in the morning. She had a book in progress, and needed what little rest she could get. But apparently, some things were...too important to Komaru Naegi.

The girl was shaking the bookworm awake frantically. She had just as much energy as she always seemed to, despite it being minutes before sunrise. Toko groped frantically for her glasses on the bedisde, slipping them on. In the darkness of the room, it barely made a difference. She groaned audibly and stared at Komaru.

"W-What do you w-want...?" she grumbled, obviously disgruntled. At least she had good reason to be.

Komaru hopped onto the bed, crumpling up the red and white plaid quilt. Toko was forced to yank her legs up and curl up a bit, a position she always felt uncomfortable in. She grumbled some things under her breath about it, but nothing that would bug Komaru.

"Are you ready to go?" Komaru asked, with eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the moonlight.

"G-Go where?" Toko asked, warily. Her eyes darted around the room, looking to see if they were in an unfamiliar place that her tired brain hadn't yet remembered travelling to. But no, it was her normal room at home. There was her typewriter, and her clock, and the trash can she never emptied containing her old, abandoned Togami shrine...

"To the Steps concert!" Komaru giggled, pumping her fists with excitement.

"...St-Steps?" Toko questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Wh-What, are w-we going to s-see people stepping on b-bugs, l-l-live?"

Komaru shook her head. "Nope!" she cheerily said, hopping backwards off the bed. "Nagito and his friend Shrek were showing me their choreography, and the song was catchy! They told me the band was called Steps, and they gave me some tickets to the upcoming concert that they couldn't use themselves anymore due to conflicting plans..." Komaru looked Toko dead in the eyes, smiling innocently, yet with eyes full of such determination.

"...So, I'm taking you!"

Toko stared in awe, jaw agape. She shook her head after a few moments, mumbling under her breath. "N-No...I-I've never even h-heard of th-them! W-What reason d-do I have to g-go?"

Komaru puckered her lips and made a puppy dog face. "Pleeeeeeeeease? It's my birthday soon...!"

A lot of things happened. Items were thrown. Words were said. Yet somehow, twelve hours later, the two stood in the mosh pit. Komaru appeared to be vibrating with excitement, while Toko stood nearby, anxiously. She was pressing herself into Komaru, not liking the massive crowd one bit.

Komaru started clapping her hands to the beat of intro music that had begun playing. The rest of the crowd did the same, except for Toko. Fukawa opened her mouth to say something, but her words were instnatly drowned out by a loud screech of joy as they Stepped onto stage....Steps.

Komaru squealed and shook Fukawa excitedly, pointing and rambling about the band. Of course, her words were inaudible, too. The song began to blast out, and Toko flinched at the studden boom of sound. She tugged on Komaru's arm, and tried yelling in her ear, but the younger girl was much too absorbed by the music.'

Here at night, in a lost and lonely part of town...

Toko looked around, hugging Komaru closer to her. Komaru simply pushed her away and continued bouncing up and down to the music.

Held in time, in a world of tears I slowly drown...

Toko stared at Komaru, covering her ears. The music would be half decent if she could just listen to it quietly, but when it was blasting so loud, and with so many people around...

Going home, I just can't make it all alone...

Toko shuffled with discomfort before wheeling around backwards and, on shaky legs, tried her best to push through the crowd and walk out of the mosh pit.

I really should be holding you, holding you...

Komaru turned around and noticed Toko trying to get away. She was a bit quiet and frail, but she still managed to push through the crowd with ease. Komaru tuned out the music for a couple seconds and watched Toko leave, before taking a step forwards herself.

Loving you, loving you...

Komaru side stepped through the crowd quickly, trying to catch up to Toko. Toko, however, was swept off her feet by this...literally. As Komaru reached her, the two collided, and as Toko fell backwards, someone lifted her up and pulled her upwards. The bookworm lay on a sea of hands that began to push her around.

A few cheers broke from the crowd, and more people ascended to begin crowd surfing. Desperately trying to keep track of where Fukawa was, Komaru tried to climb on top of the crowd, too. After a few attempts, she found some people willing to lift her up.

Toko was a solid ways away. Komaru had to tilt her body in order to manouver around the sea of people. It was harder than it looked on tv...and then there was Toko, who was flailing around and trying to get off the endless wave of hands she floated upon.

After a bit of wiggling, Komaru passed Toko. As she did, she grasped Toko's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Toko's eyes were squeezed shut, but open feeling Komaru's grip, she seemed to tense up for a moment before loosening. Komaru positioned herself so that the two were crowd surfing side by side. The next song just began as they did so.

"U-Um..." Toko got a bit flustered, and began trying to explain herself.

"It's fine," Komaru cut her off, wearing a warm smile. "I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I was being selfish."

"H-Huh?" Toko stammered, awkwardly. "I-I'm the one wh-who was b-being s-selfish...I-I just u-u-up and....l-left....on your b-birthday....! I should have j-just....let you e-enjoy th-this...."

The two lay in silence, jerking side to side every now and then when the hands were beginning to tear them apart. After a while, and things died down, they were slowly lowered to the ground. Luckily it was near the perimeter, and the two squeezed out and walked towards a row of port-a-potties. Komaru guided Toko inside one and locked the door.

"Well," she exhaled. "That was short lived. But...I guess spending the rest of my birthday with you won't be so bad, even if it is in a potty!"

Toko blushed and subtly tightened her grip around Komaru's hands. The music echoed around the stall, though it was a bit quieted from distance and being enclosed.

"Wh-When it's m-muffled like this..." Toko said, quietly. "...I-It's not that b-bad...k-kinda catchy..."

Komaru giggled. "I know! I like them for a reason, y'know..."

After nervously fiddling with her raven hair, Toko stared at Komaru. The girl was staring at the door, humming along to the song and nodding her head a bit while still holding both of Toko's hands. Fukawa took a deep breath, and grabbed Toko by her red neckpiece, pulling her into a kiss. While caught off guard, it didn't take long for Komaru to ease herself into it.

It seemed her words were right; spending her time locked in a port-a-potty wasn't that bad, as long as she had someone she loved by her side for it.


End file.
